Gotta Keep Ya Head Up A Bella & Edward Story
by lylaBITEZx
Summary: Bella is the most popular and prettiest girl in school who isnt looking for a relationship. sure she slept with a lot of guys but if you really have a real convo with her you'll see behind her front. she says she'll neva settle down until she met Edward..


**Gotta Keep Ya Head Up**

**(A Bella & Edward Story)  
~Bella~ 3/3/2010**

Two weeks till my beloved 18th birthday! Im so excited! I'm going to have the biggest bash in the history of Forks, Washington. Everyone at school is going to be there, well except Jessica Stanley, Lauren –whatever her last name—is and the nerd-bombers. I'm the most popular girl in school; I don't know why I'm just am. I know I'm pretty but that doesn't explain why most of the male population of students at school likes me and some male teacher… yuck! And after my birthday soirée im going to be accompanied at my very own hotel suite with my best friend Emmett McCarthy—to have sex of course—the following night I will be in here with my other best friend Jasper Hale—for sex of course—im not a whore I just like sex. Rosalie Hale is Emmett's off again on again girlfriend. (And Rosalie is Jasper's twin sister) By the way the names Isabella Marie Swan. But call me Isabella and expect a fist coming toward your eye hard, no joke. I hate that name. I go by the names, Bella, Ellsy, Bells, and Bella Marie. Emmett calls me Bella Marie when he wants sex.

Emmett- Emmett is the big brother I've never wanted. We actually have a child together. She lives in Florida with my mom right now, my mom always wanted another baby, and me and Emmett visit them time to time. Emmett is like a huge bear. He is rich like me but I forget what his parents do. He is the biggest JOKESTER I've ever met. He doesn't pull pranks or jokes on me because he knows I'll come for him with a bat. No joke. When we have sex he likes to listen to listen to rap music. By artist such as: Tupac, Biggie Smalls, lil Wayne and others. He likes it when I call him Big Poppa for some strange reason. And when ever im down he quotes Tupac from one of his songs; he tells me "Ya Gotta Keep Ya Head Up". I love him with all my heart, but don't get me wrong; I don't like Emmett like that. Like I said before he's the big brother I've never wanted.

Im an only child, thank GOD! My dad, Charlie, is the chief of police here in Forks and in Port Angeles. **(a/n my story, don't judge me!) **And my mom, Renée, is the principal at a private elementary school in Florida. Yes, my mom and dad are divorced. My mom is remarried, and my dad is seeing someone. My mom married Phil Dwight. He's a major league baseball player. My dad's fiancée, Chelsea owns a chain of hotels, one im going to be staying in! So yeah with all my parents im fucking spoiled.

**More coming soon, I swarezs ! I hope yhu guysz enjoy this! **

**Comment/rate/subscribe! **

**Xx lyla Bxtches .8) **

**(Continued) **

**~Bella~ 3/4/2010**

Jasper- Jasper is my second best friend. He and Rosalie moved up here from Georgia. They're also rich. Their dad owns a big car dealership. Their mom passed when they were young. Jasper and Rosalie look just alike; Rosalie has long blonde hair, blue eyes and Jasper has short cropped blonde hair, blue eyes. Emmett has short curly black hair, and caramel brown eyes. Me on the other hand have long black hair to my mid- thigh with red highlights. It used to be brown with tints of red in it but I got bored with it. I also have the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I have very plump, round boobs and a firm ass—so they tell me. =).

So like I said, two weeks till my birthday bash! My party is on my exact birthday which is Saturday, September 13th. It starts at 10pm. me and Rosalie were in my room working on invitations, themes, D.J.'s, performers, and stuff like that. I already picked out my dress; it's a short red dress that goes mid-thigh.

Tomorrow is Wednesday. I had to go to school tomorrow because I ditched yesterday, and my dad got mad. We had to wear a stupid uniform. It was catholic style too. Red plaid skirts, white button-up blouses, black ties, and black blazers. I loosened my tie because im a rebel. Haha not really. Of course me, Jazz, Em, and Rose made the uniforms look like designer clothing.

I rushed down stairs, stupid 4 story house, and my bedroom had to be at the top. I'm going to bug Charlie into getting an elevator. I grabbed a banana when I finally got down and rushed to my car. I hoped in my brand new purple & black Ferrari. I love this car even more then I loved my pink & black Prius I got for my 16th birthday. I drove into the parking lot of the school, between Emmett's gigantic black jeep and Jasper's silver Ducati. Rosalie was probably making out with some one behind the bleachers. Her red B.M.W. M3 was here. I got out just as the bell rang. I walked onto campus between Emmett and Jasper. Their arms on either of my waists. Emmett was on my left so his arm was around my right hip, and Jasper was on my right so his arm was around my left hip. That's when I saw him.

**Hope yhu guysz like it ! will be writing more I swarezs in Edwards P.O.V. ! **

**Until then,**

**Xx lyla Bxtches . 8)**

**~Edward~ 3/5/2010**

Me, my parents -Carlisle & Esme- and my twin sister Alice are moving to this small town "Forks". I don't mind moving, but being the new kid does bug me. We move around a lot. My dad is a well known plastic surgeon. My mom, Esme, is a home designer. Of course she designed our new house. Yeah were rich, but were not snobby about it.

Me and Alice got ready for school, we took my black Volvo. When we got there, we attracted stares from everyone. I heard a bunch of kids talking.

"Great more rich kids." One blonde haired boy said. **(a/n guess who! HINT: his name rhymes with Pike.) **

"Shut up Mike." A black haired boy with skin problems said. "you're just jealous because you cant afford a purple Ferrari." (a/n did you guys guess right?) Purple Ferrari this guy is random—that's when I saw it a beautiful brand new Ferrari. Now I know what he was talking about, you had to have cash to afford a thing like that.

Me and Alice past the kids ogling over my car and went to the main office, we got our schedules and other junk, just as the bell rang. That's when I saw her. She was walking between two buff guys, who's arms were at her waists. She had the most beautiful doe-like chocolate brown eyes, and a body to kill. She was looking at me. I could barely hear what she said, because one of the guys with her was singing a Miley Cyrus song. But im pretty sure she said;

"DAAMMN…" That's a good sign right?

**~Bella~**

"DAAMN…" I muttered, when I saw him. OMG! There's seriously wrong with Emmett. He was singing Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. I think his mom dropped him on his head when he was little.

"Emmett, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I all but whispered at him. He immediately stopped then blushed. WOW! I've never seen him blush before…

"Whoa Em, did you just blush?" I chuckled.

"No…" he answered lamely. He blushed even more. I took his and Jaspers arms from around me. I turned towards Emmett.

"Dude, that's the gayest thing I've ever seen you do. Even I don't blush." I laughed. But then I saw the look in his eye that read:

RUN! BITCH! RUN! My eyes widened and I ran away. I could hear Jasper laughing at me. It's a good ting I didn't wear heels to day, because this would've been very difficult. That's when I ran into a wall that caught me. Wait a second, walls don't have arms to catch you with I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.

"Oh, my bad." I said I straightened up and checked behind me, Emmett was looking in a tiny garbage can, then he peeked into the girl's restroom, while shouting:

"Bella, OOOOh Bellaaaaa…" He looked around and then he spotted me.

"I know we just met and all but, could I hide behind you. I called my friend over there gay and he's chasing after me." I said pointing to Emmett. The guy shrugged. I ran behind him. Good thing we were in a corner. The guy turned towards me.

"I didn't get your name, I'm Edward Cullen." He had a beautiful velvet like voice.

"Bella Swan," I said with a smile. I peered over Edward's shoulder. I saw Emmett coming towards us with a grin.

"Shit!" I swore under my breath, but Edward still heard me.

"What is it?" he asked. I pointed to Emmett, who was a few paces away. Edward turned around in attempt to block view of me.

"The jigs up _**Bella Marie**_, I know you're behind him, come quietly." I sighed and walked around from Edward. I knew what was coming next, Emmett was going to prove to me that he wasn't gay in a broom closet somewhere on campus.

"I guess I'll see you around then Edward." I turned away to follow Emmett, but Edward grabbed my arm pulling me towards him.

"Ya know, for what I just did, protecting you from that huge man-bear-creature, I should at least get your number." I laughed at his description of Emmett, and pulled out a black sharpie and wrote down my cell phone number on the palm of his hand a sealed it with a kiss. I smiled at him one last time before following Emmett to a broom closet …

*10 minutes later*

Hope yhu guysz loved it I will be updating very soon !

Comment/Rate/Subscribe !

Xx lyla Bxtches . 8) .

**~Bella~ 3/6/2010**

"I guess I'll see you around then Edward." I turned away to follow Emmett, but Edward grabbed my arm pulling me towards him.

"Ya know, for what I just did, protecting you from that huge man-bear-creature, I should at least get your number." I laughed at his description of Emmett, and pulled out a black sharpie and wrote down my cell phone number on the palm of his hand a sealed it with a kiss. I smiled at him one last time before following Emmett to a broom closet …

*10 minutes later*

Me & Emmett finished in the broom closet.

"See I'm not gay," He said when we came out the closet.

"Whatever Emmett." I said, and with that we walked in silence to the office to get our passes because we were late. He walked me to my first period. We had missed homeroom. When we got there I gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek and walked in the classroom. I had art first period. I sat in the back of the class and there was one other seat back there, but no one sat there because they knew I really didn't like them, but there was little pixie looking girl seating in the seat next to mine.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen." She had long hair to her neck curled outwards, and green eyes just like Edwards.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you, wait… are you related to Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Oh yea, were twins. How do you know my brother?"

I told her the whole scandal with Emmett and what her brother did, and when he asked me for my number. But I left out what happened after I left Edward.

"Oh… well I know we just met but, I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend. You could show me around town and to all the good shopping places." She said shyly.

"Of course! You could come over my house after school, and I could take us! Oh and we can invite my friend Rosalie Hale!" I shrieked.

I gave her my address and celly number, and soon after the teacher called class into session.

**~Edward~**

All day girls have been throwing themselves at me and trying to give me there numbers. But I simply showed them the palm of my left hand and told them that she was the only girl I wanted to call.

"Dammit! Bella already gotten to him." A dirty-blonde haired said. Even I could tell she dyed it because her roots were brown.

"She always gets the good ones." A girl with short Ellen DeGeneres styled hair said. **(a/n Jessica Stanley & Lauren Mallory, just incase you were wondering.)**

That's when I got a text from Alice.

**Alice- im goin wit Bella shoppin today after school **

**Me- ohk… can u get some stuff out of her. U noe to see if she really likes me?**

**Alice- oh sure I will… but im not going to tell u wat she says, sorry bro. u gotta find that out ya self… talk 2 ya l8r!**

**Me- fine… talk 2 ya l8r..**

I then decided to text Bella…

Hope yhu guysz loved it I will be updating very soon !

Comment/Rate/Subscribe !

Xx lyla Bxtches . 8)

**~Bella~ 3/7/2010**

I was absentmindedly sketching a picture of my daughter, Annalicia, in art class when I got a text message. It's a good thing in this class my teacher didn't mind us texting if we completed the assignment. **(a/n Annalicia; (ANNA-licia) is Bella's 1 and a half year old daughter with Emmett. She lives in Florida with René and Phil. Oh and yes PEYTON Emmett knows about her. Xx lyla Bxtches.)**

**Unknown- hey Bella… so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend…**

**Me- umm... and this is?**

**Unknown- Edward… duh!**

**Me- oh… im going to be out of town this weekend.. but maybe another time … ;) **

**Edward- ohk… see ya around… **

I finished my sketch and I just sat there thinking about my baby girl. Me and Emmett were going to visit her this weekend, that's why I couldn't go out with him. That's when I started to wonder what his take on me having a kid was.

"Who's that?" Alice said pointing to my sketch of Annalicia.

I decided to tell her.

"My daughter Annalicia." I said, waiting for her to star yelling and screaming about me being a teenage parent, and then her not wanting to speak to me any more.

"Aww, she's soo cute! How old is she? Does she live with you?" Alice chirped. I stared at her stunned.

"No she lives with my mom in Florida. Im actually going to visit her this weekend." I said still a little stunned.

"Oh wow! You mind if I tagged along? I've always wanted to go to Florida to shop." She was getting so excited.

"Sure, a girls weekend… oh and Rosalie can come too!" I said as the bell rang. "I'll call with the details later!" I ran out the door to find Rose.

Hope yhu guysz loved it I will be updating very soon !

Comment/Rate/Subscribe !

Xx lyla Bxtches . 8)

**~Bella~ 3/12/2010**

I rushed out the classroom to find Rose. Good thing we had next period together; AP American Literature. Rose loves American literature; she just doesn't let anyone know. She's not really all bitchy like she wants you to know. She's really kind at heart. She was really sweet to everyone up to the 7th grade.

***FLASH BACK***

Me and Rose were walking to the bus stop from the movie theatre on our way home. We got on, and I was the first one off she lived a couple of streets down.

"See ya Monday Rosie!" I yelled as I got off the bus and ran to my house. I waited on the porch as I watched the bus drop her off in the distance at her house she got off and walked down the sidewalk towards her house. A creepy guy got off the bus and followed her. He laid a hand on her butt and covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't scream. I called her name. But he took her behind some bushes. I ran into my house. My parents weren't home so I called the police. They finally got there but it was too late. He already raped and knocked her out cold. But luckily the dumbass ran off to his house further down the road. The police arrested him. Rose changed after that she takes no crap from anyone. The only time she's REAL with anyone is when she's with me, Emmett, or Jasper.

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

I got to class just as the bell rang. I quickly sat in my seat. Rose was already there.

"Hey, Rose. You want to come shopping with me after school with my new friend Alice?" I asked her all polite like.

"Yeah sure." Rose loved a good shopping spree.

"Oh and you're soo coming with us to Florida to visit Annalicia this weekend. Just us girls!" I squealed.

"Ooooh cool. I haven't seen her in awhile! I miss the little thang." She chuckled. I laughed also.

So it was settled.

**~Bella~ 3/20/2010**

Me and Rosalie had the best time showing Alice all the malls and shopping centers in Forks, Port Angeles, and Seattle. My trunk and the back seat of my car were overflowed with shopping bags and boxes. We really did it big! I dropped off Rose first since she lived the farthest away from us. Surprisingly Alice lived down the street from me and around the corner. It was fairly quiet so I thought I'd talk.

"Hey, Alice? Wanna carpool tomorrow? I could pick you up and Rosalie up for school?" I said.

"Oh, yeah that will be cool. See ya tomorrow!" She shrieked as she got out the car and made her first trip upstairs with her stuff. I got out the car and went to the trunk of my car to get the rest of her stuff out, when I felt someone's body press up against mine.

**(a/n OMG! Was it Mike? Continue reading to find out!) **

Keep going!

V

Keep going!

V

Just a little bit more!

V

okay here we go…

I turned my head around and it was Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist; he inhaled my scent and whispered in my ear.

"So why can't you go out with me this weekend? You really hurt my ego you know." As he was whispering in my ear I could tell his 'Lil' Friend' was getting very excited. Because I felt something poking me in my butt. I grinned.

"I'm going to Florida this weekend with your sister." I studied his face and quickly added, "a girl's weekend only sorry maybe next weekend." I turned around in his arms and looked up in to his eyes and caressed his cheek to let him know I was interested. "I really mean it." I said just as he was leaning his head to kiss me.

Alice came outside then to get the rest of her stuff. I silently got in my car, pulled out the drive way and winked at Edward. But when I got passed their house I was muttering profanities under my breath.

When I got to my house I got all my stuff out my car in 3 trips and went straight to my room. Helen our maid -(my maid really because my parents rarely use her she is only here to make sure I eat, go to school, and boring stuff like that. SNORE!)—brought me my dinner; Sweet & Sour Chicken and Shrimp Fried Rice. (a/n my favorite food in the WORLD! Bonnie: we don't care! Get back to the story! Me (lyla, if you were wondering): sorry, sorry back to the story…) 'yum Chinese food!' I thought as I devoured it and I called Helen back up here to get my plate and to give her a goodnight kiss on her cheek. Hey, she deserves it she puts up with all my crap. I got a text from Alice.

**Alice- im sorry **

**Me- 4 wat ?**

**Alice- 4 ruining you and Edwards's make-out session ;). Edward was muttering profantyz all the way up to his room. **

**Me- oh haha, itz okay maybe he'll kiss me tomorrow when I pick you up…**

**Alice- im sure he will... okay see ya tomorrow B! l8r…**

I closed my "Sidekick 2o1o" after setting my alarm clock on it. Soon after that I fell asleep to a dreamless dream.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to my alarm clocks song "Rude Boy" by Rihanna. I loved that song so I decided to sing it as I took a shower and got ready for school.

"Rude Boy" lyrics by Rihanna

.com/rihanna/rude-boy-lyrics/

I was singing the song for the 3rd time as I got out when I pulled up to the Cullen Estate… I got out the car humming the rest of the song. I walked up to the porch and before I could press the door bell Edward opened up the door and kissed me…

(a/n I was going to stop here for today but my inner voice told me I should put more in before oh I don't know a bunch of angry TWILIGHT FREAKS come to my house and attack me… so be happy you ungrateful body slammers! Hahahaha…)

I kissed him back and were making out until we heard someone at the front door cleared there throats. Hopefully it's not his parents. I thought. That would be tragic to have to explain to them who I was, if I was going out with him and junk like that. I pulled away from Edward and saw Alice standing inside the doorframe with her hands on her hips. Well thank gawd her parents weren't there…

(a/n sorryz guysz but im tired and it like 12:30 am here. I'll write more later tomorrow—well I guess later today… oh nd Bonnie and Peyton you will be featured when the girls go to Florida! Im soo excited. Okay so to all you guys who are wondering why they are going to be featured is because I like there names… I know stupid reason but I don't care… well until then, Xx lyla Bxtches . 8) . )

**~Bella~ 3/26/2010**

"Oh, hey Alice… you ready to go?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, you?" she answered with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, let's go. See you around Edward." I turned around and walked to my car.

The ride to Rosalie's was awkwardly silent. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice glance at me every once in a while. By the twentieth time I snapped.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Uh, nothing… I'll tell you when Rose gets in…" I was growing impatient by the time Rose walked down the driveway.

_Finally!_ I thought.

"Hey, Rosie, okay Alice SPILL!" I shrieked as Rose got in the car.

"You and my brother should totally go out! I saw y'all lip-locking on my front porch this morning! And he talks about you nonstop!" She explained. I gasped.

"Really? Wow…" Damn I know I had affects on guys but not this fast…

"Yes, really." Alice sighed. Her mouth was probably tired from talking.

We pulled into school and I parked in between Emmett and Jasper again.

"Hey Em! Hey Jazz!" I said as I got out my car. I walked over to where they were standing beside an Oak tree near their rides.

"Hey Bells. You didn't text me back last night." What is Emmett talking about? I checked my phone.

_3:47 Em- r we stil goin to Florida to see 'babez' _(a/n 'babez' is Emmett's nickname for Annalicia.) ?

"Em. You texted me at 3 in the morning! Why would you think I would text you back then? Oh and no you're not coming. I'm having a girl's only weekend in Florida. Sorry, you go after my party which is next weekend so I guess you could go after that." I explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what party?" Alice asked.

"My 18th birthday extravaganza! Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Would you like to come ?" I explained.

"But of course!" She shrieked. She threw her arms around me and jumped up and down.

"Oooh, kinky." Emmett inputted.

"Shut up, Em!" I yelled over the bell. Just then Edward pulled in the parking lot. I grabbed Alice's arm and winked at Edward before I walked to class…

**(Continued… 3/28/2010)**

*Skip Homeroom*

We had a substitute today in Art class because my real teacher went into labor and wont be back for a month. _Greaaat. _I miss my baby now. I was thinking about her when I got a text.

Edward- make up an excuse 2 get your sexy ass out of class…

_How sweet, _I thought, _NOT! _

Me- ohk… when I get out what the hell am I goin to do?

Edward- walk out the door to the right… that's all you need to worry your sweet lil head 4… ;)

Me- what ever…

I closed my phone and went up to the sub to ask her if I could go to the bathroom…

I walked out the door and turned right liked Edward and I was pulled into a janitor's closet. I was about to scream when the light turned on, and it was Edward.

"Edward, what are we doing in here?" I shrieked.

"Finishing what we started this morning. I wanted to ask you something…" He started kissing me and I just had to kiss him back. He grabbed my waist and wrapped my legs around his. He moved his lips to my ear so we could breathe.

"Bella, will you go out with me?" he breathed in my ear. This was really turning me on

"Yes, yes." I moaned. Weird…

"Well, come on lets get out of here." He said opening the door and setting me down on my feet.

"See you at lunch!" I exclaimed after he kissed me on my cheek and walked off.

I walked back to class and sat at me easel besides Alice.

"What happened to you? You looked confused when you left and now you're all giddy." She chuckled.

"You're brother asked me out!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gawd! Wait… did you tell him about your kid?" no, I didn't tell him… oh gosh…

"Ummm… I'll tell him when we get back from Florida Monday after school. I just need to figure out what im going to say and how im going to say it. I need time… Can you please not tell him, I want to do it. I swear I will." I explained.

"Sure, sure. Just don't _**forget**_."

"I wont." I muttered as the bell rang.

**~Bella~ 3/30/2010**

The next two classes were a blur. I had 3rd and 4th period with Emmett so I was entertained with his stupidity. Then lunch came. Me and Emmett walked into the _café _and walked to "our" table at the back-far corner. I sat down and Emmett went to get me lunch. Then Mike came and sat next to me.

"Hey gorgeous—" I cut him off.

"What do you want Mike?" I hissed.

"Well… I've noticed that me nor Jessica or Lauren got our invitations to your party." He said trying to sound seductive. **TRYING!** I turned around to see Lauren and Jessica grinning way too hard at me. There's no way in _HELL _am I going to let those two skanks into my party! Mike either.

"Mike that's because ya'll ain't invited. Sorry, but I don't really like Jessica or Lauren. And you, you tried to rape me. TWICE! 2 fricken' times!" I exploded.

"Is there a problem here?" Emmett asked all scary like. I was laughing on the inside.

"No. Mike was just leaving. Weren't ya Mike?" Mike got up and scurried away like the vermin he is.

I still have nightmares about that kid. Hr tried to rape me to times in one month sophomore year. And both times Emmett saved me before he did anything. You gotta love my big brother Emmie.

Soon enough our table was full. I sat between Emmett & Edward. Alice in front of Edward, Jasper in front of me, and Rose in front of Emmett. (p.s. I think Rose and Em are going out again so that means im taking Edward to the hotel with me. And Jazz isn't coming with me either because I think he's going out with Alice.) Edward placed a hand on my thigh and gently caressed it. I fought back a moan.

Everyone was quietly talking and joking. But in my head I was going through multiple outcomes of me telling Edward that I have a kid. Honestly I was scared and dreading my return from Florida. I really like Edward.

*Fifth Period*

I sat in my seat at the back of the class in biology. I'm alone back here. Just like I like it. I let my mind wander off on its own, when I heard the empty chair next to me slide back, and someone took a seat. I looked up, Edward? What is Edward doing here?

"Edward, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I switched my biology class because I didn't like my teacher." Then he whispered in my ear, "He spits." He and I both chuckled.

*After School*

After I dropped off at their homes, I went to mine to pack. We were leaving early tomorrow morning. Like 5:30 a.m. early. After I finished, I picked Rosalie and her stuff, then headed to Alice's.

Me and Rosalie went up to Alice's room. Rosalie got in her room before I did, and once again I was pulled into an unknown room. I was thrown onto a bed. Edward lay on top of me but used his hand to support us.

"Edward you gotta stop doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I yelled playfully. He was in the process of giving me a hickey.

"You know I have to leave soon? Early flight…" If he didn't stop this I would miss the plane to Florida.

"Can't you stay?" he mumbled into my neck. I knew exactly what he wanted to do. And I really wanted to do it with him.

"Non-refundable ticket. Sorry." I flipped us around so I was on top of him, straddling him. We made out for a good 5 min. I pulled away first.

"Edward I gotta go now, I promise when I get back Monday night I'll make it up to you." I winked and gave him one last lingering kiss on the lips before crossing the hall to Alice's room.

"Alice you all packed and ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go." We all piled into my car and drove to my house. We slept im my "sleepover room" and fell asleep to scary movies.

**~Bella~ 4/01/2010**

***5:30 a.m.* (Flight at 6 a.m.)**

We woke and got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. After breakfast we hit the road to the Seattle airport.

***At the Miami airport 11:30 a.m. **

We got through all the terminals and headed to the front off the airport to wait for my best friends Peyton, Bonnie, and lyla! I met all of them in kindergarten, before I moved to Forks in 3rd grade.

Peyton has short, sandy blonde hair to her chest and she has light brown eyes. She's 2 inches taller than Alice so she's 5'2". She has slight curves and she is a tomboy. You wouldn't want to fight her; she has a black belt in karate. She's white and Italian.

Bonnie has long blonde hair to her waist. She has gray eyes and is 5'6", 2 inches taller than me. She too has slight curves and is a girly girl. She plays volley ball and spikes really hard. She's full blood French.

And last but not least lyla. She has curly black hair to her waist, has really good curves and has a darker colored caramel eye that contrasts with her skin. She's 5'3" and is an aspiring fashion designer much like Alice. But she play's sports too. Mostly football, weird huh. She's black and Hispanic.

-sorry guys but I gotta cut it here I will update tomorrow for sure! Hoped you guys liked it …

**(Continued 4/15-16/2010)**

"Bella!" Bonnie, Peyton, and lyla yelled at the same time.

"The Fallen Angels from HELL!" That's their band name. I was in it part-time over the summers. They're playing at my party too!

They came running towards me. They all jumped on me and knocked me to the ground.

"Aaaaah! Get off of me!" they were laughing hysterically while they got up and then helped me up. "Sheesh people, I know you guys liked me but DANG!" they started laughing harder.

"Oh, guys I would like you to meet Alice. I'm dating her brother." I said.

"Of course you are Bella." Lyla smirked.

"Hey…" she said shy with a wave. Bonnie was the first to respond.

"Hi! I'm Bonnie and this is lyla," she pointed at lyla and she waved. "And this is Peyton." Peyton put on a fake smile (I could tell I'm her best friend.) and waved.

"Well, come on, lets get to the hotel!" I said. Lyla borrowed her moms black Chevy Tahoe. (She owns a motorcycle, as do Peyton and Bonnie. Oh and while were in Florida I'm renting a purple hummer.)

"Bella your hummer should be here later today." Lyla said as we piled into her truck, we headed to one of Chelsea's (dad's fiancée) hotels, _The Volturian Estates. _**(a/n cool name huh. Volturi-**_**an. Haha cool huh? No? Well I thought it was cool…**__**) **_

*The hotel*

"Well, we'll see you guys later. Im soo tired! Call us around 3:00 pm and we'll go to a spa or the mall or something and then later it's to the club!" I said to bonnie, Peyton, and lyla.

"Bye!" they yelled to us as me, Rose, and Alice headed into the hotel…

*In the hotel room*

"Omg! They have condoms in the nightstand!" Rose shrieked.

I laughed hysterically at her face.

"Omg, what brand?" Alice giggled.

"_Aro's Guard_... um Bella don't you have an uncle named Aro?" Rose asked.

"Um, ya…why?" I asked really confused.

"And isn't his last name Volterra?"

"Yeaah… why?" she's taking forever to get to the point.

"DUDE! His name is typed under the name of the condom! He has a whole line of sex stuff, lubes, condoms, heating lotions…" She named all the stuff found for a good 3 minutes.

"Hmmm… I might have to take some of this stuff home!" she squealed.

"Pack me some!" Me and Alice said at the same time. We both looked at each other with one eyebrow perfectly raised in astonishment. We both even smirked at the same time. Creepy…

"Well im taking a nap." I sat as laid down on one of the comfy beds, it's a good thing we the _PRESIDENTIAL SUITE_, my condolences to Chelsea.

**~Bella~ 4/17/2010**

After a much needed 3 hour nap we got up and took a shower and got dressed.


End file.
